Inuyasha's Forest
by Hitomie
Summary: One Shot. Maybe rated R, I don't really know. Inuyasha hears Kagome's weak voice. Is she ok? Please read, The story is way better than the summary Char. death Maybe not for people who like Kagome... Please Reveiw!


'Inuyasha's Forest'  
  
(Hitomie: Hi! It's me! Hitomie, the Neko girl! (Points to fluffy ears and tail) I'm here with my friend Saharah! The boring, old human ^_^.)  
  
(Saharah: I am not boring! Anyway... Disclaimer??)  
  
(Hitomie: *Glares* Fine... Ahem, I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime...)  
  
(Saharah: Great! Now time for the story!)  
  
P.S. If you a Kagome lover... you may not want to read this... but if you're a Kagome hater of disliker... then rock/read on!! ^_^ (sorry Kagome lovers!)  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was 4:30 and Kagome just got back from a big make-up math test in her own time, Modern Japan. Her day was exhausting. She was lying on her bed, slowly dozing off to sleep...  
  
Kagome's eyes flung open. She had just remembered something. She was supposed to be in the Feudal era two days ago. Inuyasha would be furious! She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her backpack with ramen, Inuyasha's favorite food, and first-aid things just in case. She said good-bye to her parents and her smaller brother, Souta. She then ran out the door and jumped into the well.  
  
When Kagome passed through time she looked around, expecting to see Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. Kagome climbed out of the well and started walking toward Keade's; she would know were Inuyasha was.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was lifted up by the throat. Then something began to twist around her arms and feet, almost making it impossible to move. She began to struggle.  
  
"Ahhhh... Kagome, my little reincarnation... how nice to see you again..."  
  
"Ki...ky...o...!" Kagome was having trouble breathing, let alone speaking. She began to feel dizzy as Kikyo's soul snatchers began squeezing her tighter.  
  
"Hahaha, ha!" Kikyo's cackling began to fill the air.  
  
"Inu...yasha... help.. me..." Kagome began to cough, and then she could taste blood. Her lungs have collapsed! Kagome knew she was going to die if she couldn't get free soon.  
  
Kagome began to feel the soul snatchers loosen. Were they letting her go? Suddenly she felt something pierce through her stomach. It was one of Kikyo's arrows. Kagome began crying from the extreme pain. It was times like these she had wished she was a demon like-  
  
An arrow flew toward her. It hit her heart. She gasped for air as her vision became blurred. Then it became black. But before she died, she gasped out, "-Inuyasha..."  
  
Over at Keade's Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha were sitting by a small fire. Inuyasha's ears pricked. He thought he heard something...  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the hut. He picked up Kagome's smell and ran to it as fast as he could. He could smell someone else... "Kikyo..." Inuyasha began to run even harder, until he came to a clearing near the sacred well.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome in the air with Kikyo's soul snatchers choking her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha then saw Kikyo staring up at Kagome with a wide smirk on her lips. Then something hit him, no, it wasn't one of Kikyo's arrows, it was a thought. Inuyasha had just realized Kagome was dead.  
  
Inuyasha killed the soul snatchers with his Tutseiga. Kagome dropped to the ground, and Inuyasha knelt down beside her. Inuyasha saw that her eyes were clouded, not bright and sparkly as they had used to be. Her school shirt was drenched with blood from the wounds in her stomach and heart. A single tear dripped down from his face and landed on hers. He then stood up and took a step toward Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo began to walk toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there.  
  
When they were face to face, she hugged him. Inuyasha still did not do anything. "Inuyasha, now we may spend eternity together. She is gone from your life; I am now the only one you love..." Kikyo buried her head in Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Your right, Kikyo..." Inuyasha began to say. He realized his life was now meaningless. He had just lost the only one that he loved. He had no point of going on. "We will spend eternity together... in... hell."  
  
Kikyo looked up. "What, Inuya-"Inuyasha had pulled out his sword and stabbed it into Kikyo's back. It went through her and into his stomach. They fell to the ground. A pool of blood began to form around their bodies.  
  
Back over at the hut, Miroku decided to go and see what was taking Inuyasha so long to get back. He had just taken off without saying a word, Miroku had began to worry.  
  
Miroku started out of the hut and walked in the direction he thought Inuyasha went. Miroku guessed that he would have gone to Kagome's well.  
  
When he came to the clearing, a terrible sight met his eyes. Inuyasha and Kikyo were lying on the ground with Tutseiga through their bodies with a pool of crimson surrounding them and Kagome was a little farther away from them with two arrows impaled into her body. Miroku didn't know what to think. The wind blew softly. The only thought that crossed his mind was: 'The two people he loved died here with him. This is now, truly, Inuyasha's  
forest.'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
(Saharah: *snivel* that was a good ending, or at least I think so.)  
  
(Hitomie: Thanks!)  
  
(Saharah + Hitomie: PLEASE REVIEW!) 


End file.
